


Control Issues

by Imasuky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Andra has a bit of a problem with controlling herself, And others





	

Andra turned her the page of her book. She had only just bought it a few hours ago, and she was already halfway through. She reached down and picked up her cup of coffee, bringing it to her lips to take another sip, only to find that it was empty. Frowning, she looked up, feeling some hesitance about flagging down a server or going to get a new one from the counter.  
She chewed her lower lip a bit. She really hated to call attention to herself. She always tried her best not to stand out at all. That was why she was so fond of the heavy sweater she was wearing now. Even if it was a little on the too warm side today, it helped to hide her figure.

Picking up her cup and swirling the few drops that remained, she debated it for a few more seconds before deciding to head up to the counter. Placing a bookmark in the page she was on she stood up and started toward the counter. The cashier looked to her and asked if she wanted a refill, but before Andra could answer, a girl wearing a blazer and plaid skirt stepped in front of her, looking down at her cellphone and texting. She flicked back some long blonde hair and glanced at the menu for a second before going back to her phone.

“Umm...I...I was in line first,” Andra said in a low voice. The girl on the phone looked up and sighed heavily, then kept texting away.

The cashier gave Andra a look of pity, before getting the girl's order. The curvy redhead just sighed heavily. She was used to people doing things like this, and as annoying as it was, she wasn't the kind of person to try and start a fight. She just stood and waited for the girl to get her order and leave. Though she couldn't help but catch the blonde's name as the order was called: Riley. Getting some new coffee, Andra returned to her seat, and more importantly, her book.

===  
Later that night, Andra was sitting in her home, finishing the last chapter of the book she had been reading all day. It was the kind of story that she just couldn't put down until it was finished.

Out of the corner of her eye, Andra caught sight of something that made her stop reading and nearly drop her book. It was nearly eleven P.M.

“Not tonight,” she resolved, going back to her book. “I won't give in this time.”

Trying to focus on the page in front of her was suddenly quite difficult, now that she was aware of the time. Biting her lips Andra could feel her heart starting to beat a little faster.

“No...you won't have your way this time!” she muttered, closing the book and taking a breath to try and clear her head. Andra set her book aside, knowing that it was pointless to try and read at this point.

She sat there on her couch, closing her eyes tight as she tried to breathe deeply and calm herself down. (Why do I have to be like this?) she asked herself as she felt her body beginning to grow hot. The heat was most intense in her chest and crotch.

She had abandoned her sweater when she had gotten home in favor of a rather modest nightgown. Though the fabric was very light, it felt hot and heavy on her skin. It was so uncomfortable that she could hardly stand it. She needed to change into something else, something sleeker.

(No...no!) she screamed mentally, trying to keep her composure. It was always so...awkward when she couldn't keep herself in charge.

Deciding that at the very least taking the nightgown would alleviate the feeling it rubbing against her skin, she removed it and tossed it aside. She felt a bit better. But there was still an issue that she couldn't stand.

Her underwear! Her nipples were growing hard, and her panties were getting damp. She was getting hornier by the second.

(Ahh...maybe if I just...masturbate, that will get me back to normal!) she thought.

She stood up and started walking to her room, every step causing a shiver of pleasure as her slick thighs rubbed together. Her breathing was quickly becoming ragged as the need grew stronger in her body and mind.

Things were progressing too quickly. She usually had more time to try ad regain control, but this time it was slipping away far too fast.

Halfway to her room, she stopped and leaned against a wall, trying to calm down just a little. The wall she chose had a mirror, and she could see her reflection all too well...a face that was flushed with arousal, her bright green eyes shimmering with lust, her long red hair hanging loose, perfectly framing her features, large and full breasts with pink nipples standing full erect, a fit though far from muscular belly, leading down to her cunny, with a small patch of neatly trimmed hair that was soaked with feminine desire.

“Why do you always make this so hard on yourself?” her reflection asked.

“Shut up,” Andra said to herself breathlessly.

“You know it's pointless to fight. I'll win in the end,” her reflection stated, as a grin spread across her face. And Andra did know.

For as long as she could remember, she had had some kind of split personality. She was aware of the other side of herself, but couldn't talk with her, except for during the brief moments when they fought for control.

“I know what you are planning, and I want nothing to do with it!” Andra said.

“Too bad,” her reflection said with a giggle. “It's going to happen whether you want it or not, and you are going to be a big part of it.”

True to her words, Andra felt the all too familiar feeling of something shift inside her head. It was almost like falling asleep.

Andra stood up straight and ran her hands down her body, moaning at the surge of pleasure as every nerve in her body sang out.

“Much better,” she said, grinning as she strutted toward her bedroom.

Andra opened her closet door and began to dig through it “She'd better not have sold my stuff!” she grumbled. Her other side was such a boring stick in the mud.

Unlike the dull and boring Andra that was in control during the day, a timid and shy little mouse of a girl, the woman who was currently digging through her closet was vivacious and lustful. And she was quite hungry for a very specific meal. Finding the box she wanted, she cracked it open and dug out her outfit.

It was a black thong, a bright red leather mini-dress, a pair of fishnet stockings, and a pair stiletto heels, tall, sharp ones. She particularly loved them. There was nothing more beautiful and powerful than a woman in sharp heels.

Dressing, she took a moment to put on some make up, bright red lipstick that matched her dress. Some eye shadow created the smokey eye look to compliment the rest of her.

Now ready, she set out.

Heading to a club that she frequented, she began to look around with hunger in her eyes, almost like a predator. And soon enough, she spotted the perfect prey.

Long blonde hair and a slim, youthful figure. She licked her lips. Riley, the girl who had been so rude to her other self earlier in the day. Even if it hadn't really been her that the girl had disrespected, Andra still felt like she should be taught a lesson.

Andra approached the girl, who was still looking down at her phone, same as the coffee shop. People who did nothing but fiddle with their phones all the damn time were a huge pet peeve for the redhead. She would correct that bad habit. There were better things to fiddle with all the time, after all.

“Hello there! I have to wonder why a girl as cute as you has her face buried in a phone, when it should be between my legs,” Andra opened, with a coy grin.

“What?” Riley asked, looking up. There was a trace of disgust and annoyance at the crude line.

“I'm asking you a very important question. Why aren't you servicing me like you should?” Andra asked, pointing her finger at the girl and swirling it. “That's what girls, like you, are made for: making women, like me, feel good.”

Riley's eyes followed the woman's fingertip and slowly began to go a little glassy.

“Fuck off, you dumb bitch, I'm straight,” the blonde snapped, shaking her head a little as she began to back away from the strange woman.

“No you aren't. You are a pussy-loving little slut,” Andra stated matter-of-factly, grinning and stepping in closer. She kept swirling her finger in a small, tight spiral, making sure that it was in the center of Riley's vision, forcing her eyes to cross a little.

“You just haven't realized it yet, that's all. In fact, there are a lot of things that you haven't realized about yourself!” Andra said with a smirk. “But I will teach you. I'll teach you so many things, things that will make you so very happy.” She moved in a little closer to the girl, so that her finger was nearly touching the bridge of Riley's nose.

At the last second, she pulled her hand back and began to wag it back and forth like a metronome. Riley's eyes were hazed over a bit, and still following after the digit.

“What are you talking about?” she asked in a voice that, while still indignant, was a little slurred.

“I'm talking about your new role in life, the role you were meant to fill,” Andra replied with a giggle. “You will be much happier, I promise you.” She sped up her finger's movements.

“You can look into my eyes and see that I'm telling the truth, can't you?” Andra asked, moving her hand so that it was right in front of her own face. Riley kept following it, and soon she was looking into the woman's eyes while still watching the finger wag back and forth.

Andra spoke again in a low husky tone. "Looking into my eyes makes you feel good, right?” she asked. “It makes you feel right, like it's what you are meant to do.”

Riley blinked slowly as the words started to sink into her head.

“You thought you were straight, but that's wrong. No girl is straight.” Andra shifted her hand and began to twirl it again as she stated this fact. “Some girls just don't realize that they like other girls. Helping them learn that is a hobby of mine.”

And I'm going to teach you. You want to learn about how much you like girls, right?” she asked. “You want to come home with me...right?”

Riley blinked, trying to process things. The movement of Andra's finger made her so dizzy, and the low, even tone of her voice was so pleasant to listen to. But the things she was saying...they made sense, but at the same time, something in her mind was telling her that she didn't believe them...

“No I don't, I...” Riley shook her head. She knew that she should walk away, but her body refused to move.

“Yes, you do. You want to come back with me so I can teach you about why you like girls, about how good it feels to be with a woman...especially me,” Andra informed her, moving her finger in close and pressing her fingertip against the spot right between Riley's eyes.

In that moment of contact, there was something like a spark. It shot straight into Riley's brain and shut something off, and turned something else on.

Riley could feel a heat spreading though her body, starting at the spot that Andra had touched and going straight down into her core and spreading out through her body. Her nipples instantly grew hard and a small damp spot began to form in her panties.

“Now come with me,” Andra ordered, turning around and walking out. Riley followed after her in a bit of a daze.

Once they were back at Andra's house, the redhead ordered the girl to take a seat. "Now first thing, turn off your phone. You will not be using it at all while you are with me,” she ordered.

Riley took out her phone. To Andra's amazement, she hesitated for a moment. Riley's phone must really have been the center of her life!

“Turn of your phone,” Andra ordered firmly again, pressing her fingertip to Riley's forehead. Once more there was a jolt of pleasure. Unable to think clearly as she nearly came just sitting there, Riley switched her phone off.

“Good! Alright now, first things first,” Andra said firmly. “You are to call me Mistress. You view me as the most important person in your life.” She leaned in and looked into the girl's eyes. “You belong to me. You want to make me happy and will do everything I tell you, without hesitation.”

As she spoke, she pressed her finger against Riley's forehead yet again, sending another pleasing pulse through her.

“The way you feel now is because I'm telling you what to do. When I give you any orders, you will feel this kind of pleasure. Even when you don't hear my voice, even when you don't feel my finger touching you, if you know that you are being ordered by me, or that you are fulfilling my orders, you will still experience this kind of feeling,” Andra explained.

“My orders are your pleasure. Your pleasure are my orders,” Andra confirmed quietly.

Riley squirmed as the pleasure assaulted her mentally and physically. The words and pleasure melded together into one. Linked inseparably. She could no long tell where one began and the other ended. To receive an order was the highest point of pleasure. Nothing could feel better!

"The outfit you have on now is alright, but I want you in a uniform, like this morning,” Andra decided, beckoning her to follow into the bed room.

“Strip,” She ordered as she began to go through the boxes again, trying to find what she wanted. “Oh and with every piece you take off, you'll get closer to orgasm. The moment you take off your panties, you'll cum.”

As Andra searched, Riley obeyed, removing her clothes. Just as Andra had said, each article that she removed sent a new wave of euphoria through her. By the time she was down to her panties, she was nearly panting with ecstasy.

She pulled her panties off slowly, savoring the build up of pleasure that was created by removing them. Long, sticky strands of pussy juice clung to the fabric, each snapping and lingering for a few seconds as the garment was removed. The second she stepped out of the soaked panties, a wave of pure pleasure crashed into Riley, causing such an intense orgasm that her legs went weak, and she collapsed into a small puddle of her own juices.  
Sitting splay-legged and soaking in her own cum, Riley looked up and caught sight of Andra's ass as she was bent over. The skirt was so short that it left her rear completely exposed. The thong dug deep into the plump meat of her ass, leaving the pale globes to sway and bob in a delightful manner. When she moved at just the right way, the lips of her pussy would peek out, making it even more arousing.

Riley groaned at the sight. For her whole life she had thought she was straight. She'd had a few boyfriends. She never once looked at any other girl and found any interest. But now, now Andra's ass was the center of her world; it was everything she wanted! She had never before wanted anything more than to crawl across the floor right now and press her face into that perfect butt and kiss and lick her way across it and slowly make her way to that delicious and wet quim that would tantalizingly show itself now and then.

Slowly, as if acting on instinct, Riley's hands began to move. One went to her breasts. Cupping one tit, she began to massage it, pinching and tweaking her nipple. Her other hand went down between her legs, her fingers quickly finding her clit, rubbing and teasing the tender bud. Rocking her hips slowly, she watched Andra.

Andra at last found everything she was looking for, and turned around to see the girl masturbating with her mouth hanging open and a little drool leaking out of the corner of her mouth, her eyes slightly glazed.

“I don't recall giving you permission to do that,” Andra said with a frown, though she was far from angry. The fact that the girl was already playing with herself just from looking at her bent over was a good sign. Some girls took a little more effort to break so thoroughly.

“I'm...sorry,” Riley muttered weakly.

"Well, for punishment, I think I'll spank you,” Andra decreed. “But before that, I want you to put this on.” She held out a schoolgirl uniform. Riley took it and began to dress as she was told, putting on the tight white button-up shirt, short plaid skirt, and pair of black thigh-high stockings.

Once she was dressed, Andra grinned. “Very nice! I like the stockings in particular.” She circled around her plaything. “From now on, you will make stockings a regular part of your wardrobe. Try to always be wearing them, even when you're at home.”

Riley nodded in compliance. “They are very comfortable, and if it makes you happy, of course I will!”

“It does,” Andra said, putting her hand to her chin. “But there is something a little...lacking.” She looked at the girl, trying to figure it out. At once, it clicked into place.

“I know what you need! Good thing my boring side always has some,” Andra said, going to a dresser and getting a hair brush and some hair bands. "Sit down on the bed."

Moving to obey, Riley took her seat, and Andra set to work, brushing her hair out a little before using the bands to fix it up into a pair of pigtails.

“Much better!” she declared with a small clap as she looked at the pretty schoolgirl in front of her. "It looks so cute like that! You are going to keep it like that from now on, understand? And I like it long, so no haircuts!”

Riley nodded. “Yes Mistress.”

“Well, with that done, I think it's time for your spanking!” Andra declared as she sat down on her bed. “Now lay across my lap so I can punish you.”

Riley shifted slightly so that she was in the position. The skirt was so short that bent over like this, it did nothing to cover her ass.

Andra lightly brushed her fingers along the girl's inner thighs, getting a light coating of her juices. She kept moving up, until she reached her ass. Andra gave a light squeeze, letting her fingers sink into the tender flesh.

Riley moaned at the soft touches, which were stimulating every nerve, making her ass all the more sensitive.

Andra cupped her free hand under the girl's chin. "Hey. Just to be clear: I'm punishing you because I care about you. I care about all the girls I meet. If I didn't care about you, I wouldn't try to make you good girls,” she explained. “And you care about me, right? You want me to punish you, because you know it's what you deserve, right?”

“Yes, Mistress. I love you,” Riley replied in a calm, adoring tone. “I want you to punish me, so that I can learn how to behave for you.”

Andra frowned a little. “That attitude isn't much fun,” she remarked. “I always forget that you girls start out like this, so bland when you go under at first. Hmm...

“I know just the way for you to act! Bubbly and cute,” Andra decided. “You'll act like a giggly little cheerleader. You'll be the most cheerful ball of sunshine and glitter! Every time I give you a smack, it'll set in a little more, and when I deliver the last slap it'll be set. You'll have a brand new outlook on life.

“Now before I spank you, I want you to ask me for it. Prove that you want it,” Andra told her.

“Please Mistress, I was a very naughty girl who jilled off without your permission, and I'm always on my phone ignoring everything!” Reilly whined, shaking her hips. “I want you to punish me, spank my butt until it's nice and red and sore.”

“Alright, since you want it so much,” Andra said with a smile. Pulling her hand back, she delivered a quick swat to the girl's backside. It sent a ripple through the bouncy globe of flesh and made Riley let out a sharp yelp. With the first smack, Riley could sense something change in her head.

“You'll love the color pink.” Smack. “You will draw hearts and stars on absolutely everything.” Smack. “You will giggle at anything you find even the slightest bit funny.” Andra delivered another slap. "You won't be able to help blushing around pretty girls, and crushing on them." Smack.

“You will be obsessed with things like makeup and having cute clothes.” Smack.

“And you will always,” Smack! “Always,” Smack! “Always have a bright, friendly attitude!”

One smack after another rained down on Riley's ass, making her cry out in a high-pitched voice with each blow, though she loved it. She jutted her hips out, trying to meet each blow just a second sooner. She wanted to be spanked more, she want the pain from every smack. In that pain she found pleasure and satisfaction!

After a few minutes, the formerly pale orbs of Riley’s ass were now bright red and tender.

“That's enough of that,” Andra said as she delivered one last slap. “Now, how do you feel? Because you should feel like the most chipper, bouncy cheerleader ever.”

As she spoke, Riley's eyes began to change. They were no longer glassy and distant; now they were shining brightly. Her mouth, which had been slack, now formed into an upturned smile.

“I feel like so super, amazingly good!” Riley said with a giggle. She did indeed feel great. She felt better then she had ever felt in her entire life!

Satisfied, Andra ordered the girl to stand up, which she did. "I'm not cruel, so I won't just punish you. I'll also reward you,” Andra told her as she remained seated. “To treat you, I'll let you lick my pussy.” Andra spread her legs and pulling her panties aside.

Riley let out a squeal of joy and clapped her hands excitedly. She was nearly drooling in anticipation of finally getting a taste.

“Kneel, and lick,” Andra ordered imperiously.

Plopping down, her pigtails bouncing as she did, Riley placed her hands on Andra's thighs and leaned in. She took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her Mistress. The musky scent of arousal tickled her nose; it seeped into her brain and made her so hungry she couldn't resist even if she wanted. Burying her face in Andra's cunt, Riley began to lick from the bottom up to the top, sucking her clit and plunging her tongue into the depths of her Mistress's pussy. She was moaning into it and inhaling deeply as she did so, trying to experience her Mistress with as many senses as she could.

Andra reached down and grabbed both pigtails, giving a firm, but not painful, tug which pulled Riley deeper into her pussy. "You love the taste of it, don't you? You want to lick my pussy every chance you can get!” She told Riley.

Riley gave a muffled groan as her answer, though it was clear that it was an affirmation.

Andra gasped as Riley's tongue brushed over her clit again. "Mmmh! You are a natural born pussy-licker, Riley! You really were wasting your life being with boys.”

Riley redoubled her efforts, trying to earn more praise from her Mistress. Hearing even a single kind word from her was nearly enough to make her cum, and she was already pretty close to cumming just from the taste her Mistress's pussy alone.

Andra gave another tug to Reilly’s pigtails, and the yelp she made was just the push the redhead needed to come. She shuddered and gasped, her entire body shaking as her mind reeled with the pleasure of orgasm. “Cum now, cum while you lap up my cunt!” she screamed.

And that was exactly what Riley did, she came. The sweet taste of her Mistress's cum filled her mouth and washed down her throat. It was so delicious and fulfilling.

The moment that Andra's orgasm ended, she pulled the girl up and into a kiss. Forcing her tongue into Riley's mouth, she savored the taste of herself mixed with the girl's own saliva. Riley nearly melted into her Mistress's embrace.

Breaking apart from her, Andra threw the girl onto the bed.

“So if I were to give you a choice, what would you want me to do to you?” she asked. It was always fun to find out what a girl truly wanted, to discover who she truly was as a person. If it was appealing enough (and it usually was), Andra might just go along with it, too.

“I want you to do more stuff to my butt!” Riley squealed joyfully. “When you spanked my butt, I got so wet it felt like every drop of liquid in my body was gonna leak out of my pussy! It felt so good! I bet feeling you touch me there some more would feel super great! Lots of the guys I dated always wanted to do it there, but I always turned them down.” She smiled “But if it's you, Mistress, I'm totes willing to do it!”

Andra licked her lips. She knew this was going to be fun.

“Well, isn't that nice of you to offer,” Andra said. “But if I wanted to fuck your ass, I wouldn't need the go ahead. You belong to me, remember?”

Riley pouted. “Sorry, Mistress,” she apologized, before breaking into a grin and giggling. She put her fingers to her lips. “What can I do to make it up to you?” she asked, giggling more.

“Give me a foot rub,” Andra told her, sticking her leg out. As much as she loved her heels, they did leave her feet a little tired after a while.

Riley smiled ear to ear. “Alright!” she said excitedly. “I've never done this before, but I hope I can make you happy!” She reached up, and very delicately took the shoe off. She held it for a moment as if it were some holy relic, then set it aside and took off the other one.

Andra sighed with a small amount of relief now that she was barefoot, aside from her fishnets. Andra brought her feet together and pressed them against Riley's cheeks, squeezing her face a bit.

“You love to have my feet in your face,” Andra informed her as she moved them around, rubbing them across Riley's lips and pressing her toes into the girl's mouth. "You love to suck my toes. Just doing that makes you so happy and feels so good that you can't help but want to cum just from this. It makes you feel as good as if you were masturbating.”

Riley began to suck on her toes, her eyes half closing as she dipped her tongue into the gaps in the stocking. She couldn't stop herself from moaning. Her hands wanted to dive between her legs and finger herself like mad. But she knew that would be wrong; she didn't have permission.

Riley was moaning and rolling her hips as she clenched and relaxed her hands, fighting the urge to touch her needy quim. But she was going to be a good girl and wait for permission!

After a few minutes, Andra pulled her foot away. "That's enough with your mouth. Now put your hands to some good use,” Andra ordered, wiggling her toes.

Riley giggled happily. “Yes, Mistress!” she agreed, reaching up and taking hold of Andra's left foot. She tried her best to massage Andra's foot, but she couldn't seem to actually make Andra feel good. After less then a minute, her Mistress pulled her foot away.

“Enough of that. You're too clumsy. You'll need more practice,” Andra remarked with a tiny hint of annoyance.

Riley pouted again. “Sorry Mistress! I'll make sure to get better for next time,” she promised. “I'll learn well enough to make you cum from it!”

Andra gave her a pat on the head. “Good girl. Now get ready,” she said. “Stand up, bend over, and grab your ankles.”

Riley did as she was told, and began to hum a little as Andra went to the closet once more and quickly found just what she wanted.

“Beg for it again,” she ordered as affixed a strap-on. It was a little smaller than the ones she would normally use. But since it was the girl's first time, she figured that was for the best.

“Mistress, would you pretty, pretty pleassseee take my black cherry?” Riley begged in a sing-song voice, shaking her hips invitingly.

“I want you to show me how good it can feel to get fucked super, duper hard in the butt!” she added, giggling and bouncing on her feet, setting her butt to jiggling.

Andra poured some lube onto the toy. “Well, when you ask like that, how can I deny you?” she asked, approaching. She poured some more lube onto Riley's ass, letting it run down her rear and coat the puckered hole.

Riley gasped a little at the cool, slick feeling of the lube dripping down her ass. Andra pressed the tip of the toy against her ass's entrance, and softly probed at it. Every little tap and press made her asshole twitch a little more.

Pushing the very tip in, Andra savored the small grunt that slipped out of Riley.

“How's it feel?” the redhead asked as she pushed just a little deeper in, not moving and giving her slave a chance to adjust.

“It's..aha...it's kind of weird, Mistress,” Riley admitted between small moans and gasp. “It's...stretching, and filling my butt.” She was breathing heavily.

“Let me know when you are adjusted, so I can fuck you properly,” Andra told her, inching just a little deeper, until finally the full length of the toy was inside Riley's ass.

As she stood there, fully sheathed into the girl's ass, Andra reached down with her hands, grabbing Riley's breasts. She began to play with them, squeezing the supple mounds and pinching her hard nipples.

“Ah...Mistress, if...if you play with my tits like that...Ah...umh!” Riley muttered. “It feels...oh, way too good!”

Even through the toy, Andra could feel the way the girl's inner walls were coiling around the dildo in her ass, clenching tight against it and pleasuring her in a brand new way.

“You can start now. It feels so great!” Riley said, panting.

Andra said nothing as she pulled out slowly, until only the very tip was still inside. Then with one quick thrust, she fully buried herself again. Andra began to pick up the pace, thrusting her hips over and over. Each time she would get a little faster. All the while she kept her hands on the girl's breasts, massaging them.

Riley was moaning loudly with every slam into her body.

“Mistress, it's sooo gooood!” she declared. “I love getting fucked by you! I've never felt this good at all!” she cried out as her breathing grew faster. 

“I'm so close to cumming! Oh Mistress, may I please cum?” she asked.

“Not yet!” Andra said as she leaned forward, trying to get just a little bit deeper with each thrust. The feeling of the backside of the toy rubbing against her clit was bringing her pretty close to the edge herself.

“You love this, don't you!? Well, since you like it so much, you will always prefer anal from now on!” Andra declared as she felt the first little hint of an orgasm creeping into her body. “You will cum harder from anal than anything else!

"You'll anally masturbate at least once a day! And whenever I give you the order to, you'll bend over and spread you cheeks for me!” she added, giving one last thrust as she came herself. "Now cum! Cum, and set those orders permanently into your soul!”

Riley screamed as her body was overwhelmed by a crushing amount of pleasure. It was the single most potent orgasm she had ever experienced. For a brief moment, her eyes rolled back in her head as her brain rewrote neural pathways to suit her Mistress's whims, permanently altering her sense of sexual pleasure.

Riley nearly collapsed as she returned to normalcy, or what was now normal for her. Only Andra's grip on her breasts supported the limp girl. Half walking, half carrying Riley over to the bed, Andra dropped her face first onto the mattress, letting her weight pull the toy free with a wet pop.

“I'm going to go wash this off. You just recover for now,” Andra told her softly, and walked out.

Reilly laid still on the bed, not only because she had been ordered to, but because she was incapable of moving even if she had permission.

Andra returned with her makeup washed off, and looked at the still insentient girl lying in her bed.

“It's been way too long since I've been able to take charge,” she said with a yawn. "I'm pretty worn out just from this.”

She got into the bed and pulled the girl in close to herself. “Now, just a few more things before I go to sleep...” She leaned in and whispered a few things into Riley’s ear, and after one last kiss, she closed her eyes.

===  
The next morning, Andra woke up with a small groan as she felt something heavy on her chest. Looking down, she saw it was some blonde girl's arm.

“Not again...I wonder what I did to this one?” she asked out loud with an annoyed sigh.

Looking over to the bedside table, she saw that there was a note written to her. It was a small summary of the events of the previous night, as written by the girl next to her, she guessed. She figured that because it was dotted with tons of hearts, smiling faces, and stars.

Frowning at the note, Andra folded it up and gently shook the girl to wake her up.

"Riley, I have a new order for you,” she said, pressing her finger to the girl's forehead. While she hated doing this kind of stuff, she still did it when she felt her other side had messed with a girl too much. She had found that she couldn't undo anything of what her other side had done, but at the very least she could try and improve these girls in some other way.

“You will put extra effort into studying. You may act like a giggling bimbo, but the truth is that you are a smart, talented person who has a lot to offer to the world...besides sex, I mean. You will do the very best you can to become an honor student. You will do what it takes to be proud of yourself for more reasons than just sex,” she said.

“If that's what, like, makes you happy, I'll do it, Mistress," Riley replied with a giggle.

Andra sighed heavily. She hated having to deal with her other side's 'pets.' They were always so clingy and annoying. The worst part was getting rid of them. After all, she just dragged them here with no warning or anything.

All at once, Andra found herself pinned on the bed with a pussy pressed against her mouth. She tried to push the girl off, or at least say something.

“Last night you told me that right after waking up, I was supposed to make you eat me out! I'm not to get off until I get off!” Riley told her, laughing at the little joke.

Andra groaned. She had no choice but to do so. Her other-self always loved to mess with her in some way or other, and frankly, this was actually one of the less annoying ways.

Andra began to work her tongue along the girl's slit, pushing her tongue into her, while reminding herself that she didn't want to do this, but until she did, she wouldn't be able to get out of bed. Even still, as she lapped away, she couldn't help but start to get turned on. Licking more and more, Andra could tell that Riley was getting close. And soon enough, she went over the edge and came, shuddering and filling Andra's mouth with cum.

Getting up, Riley smiled. “Well, Mistress, I have to leave. My mom is probably pretty mad,” she said. “But it's not like I've never stayed out all night before without saying anything.” She giggled.

“Hold on just one second,” Andra said, stopping her. She pressed her finger into the girl's forehead again. "From now on, you will no longer stay out so late without permission. You will treat your mother with respect. You will be a good girl,” she commanded.

Riley's eyes came back into focus. “Okie-dokie, Mistress,” she agreed. “I'll be a good girl from now on!” She leaned in and kissed Andra, then got dressed and skipped out.

Andra sighed and went to the bathroom to shower and get ready for work.

“Oh, for the love of...why is there a dildo in the sink?” she asked, shaking her head.


End file.
